Particular wireless network surveying techniques can be used to determine a number of qualities of a wireless network. Some surveying techniques can include installation of an operational wireless network and performing various surveying technique. Other surveying techniques can include measuring qualities of a single link between a wireless node and a computing device at various locations within an area to be surveyed.